


Curiosity

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: very short, lola gift for dancing_dog, who never fails to encourage
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancing_dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dog/gifts).



Reese places his hand over Finch's, where it hovers above Reese's zipper.

"Curiosity killed thed cat, Harold."

Finch runs against Reese's fabric covered erection, smugly. "But, my dearest John, satisfaction brought it back."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was telling my husband that the complete saying goes, " curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back," and this little story came about.


End file.
